Is it wrong to be a Highlander in a Dungeon?
by Archive keeper
Summary: Is e an t-ainm a th 'orm Bell cranel! Highlander of Scotia! Coimhead oir bidh fios aig an t-saoghal air cumhachd na Gàidhealtachd! My name is Bell cranel! Highlander of Scotia! Watch as the world will know the power of the Highlands! Adopted from with the permission of AsulAgila3456u Largely the same with some noticeable differences. BellXRiveria maybe Chloe
1. Chapter 1

**Long ago the Gods descended from heaven to the world of their children seeking excitement and insparation. They sealed their divine power in order to live with them and each of them have their own faftion called a familia. The Gods would give their children a blessing to fight monsters that are living in a dungeon, this was the famous city Orario, it is home to most Gods who** **settled there and adventures who seek fame, riches and glory**.

But wait! Orario isn't the only famous place in the world where you get to fight monsters in searching for fame and glory. There is the country called Gaelhiem and its only been visited by a few Gods of course. But depite that, it too has magic, fame and riches. It has a rough history being between other nations more powerful and larger.

But their greatest warriors are the "Highlanders" and their greatest mages are the "Druids". The Highlanders are strong warriors out of necessity, patient and most live in villages in the Scotian mountains which are called the Highlands which have made them a strong people. But war has always been deadly and never to be underestimated; of that fact the "Highlanders" know well and you would be wise to never underestimate one. The Druids are masters of nature and can call upon the spirits of beast, "Green" and wind. Because of this, a Scotian can earn a skill even without a Falna Blessing called "Gealic Blessing" this serves as a healing factor only however which can activate for just a moment. But, one can feel pain obviously. Their favored weapons are the claymore or spear, though they are well versed in other forms of arms, but the two they excel at. And the Druids the staff. One of the most famous "Highlanders" of all time was none other than William Wallace.

He fought for the freedom of his country. His life ended when he was excecuted by **Anglia** and after that his people fought aginst the invaders and won. Every citizen in Scotia heard about his legend even other people from different countrys. But in Orario, most first-class adventures would not pay attention to such a story.

Scotia have "factions" but they don't have a God to lead them. These factions are called Clans each are led by lords and their ladys. The heir and heiress would wear a ring or a necklace made of platinum. A citizen of Scotia wears a kilt and they have an accent (Scottish or Gaelic ( **Irish)** accent). The warriors of Scotia would go on an adventure outside borders of their country which is known as the "Frontier." Its monsters are the size of trees and can send you to a world of pain; such as the Bloodsaurian, or a Blood Rex. When travelling in the Frontier, you will face dragons that will breath fire or ice. Trolls have a thick hide and they carry a huge log as a weapon. Wraiths whose attacks could suck your soul. If you want to take a swim in its waters watch out for the Leviathans, cause they will eat you whole.

But throughout the world, danger abides. However, for those who are brave enough to go to Orario every name of an adventure in Orario is recorded by the Guild. I have one and my name is Bell Cranel, son of Orion Gregory and Astrid Cranel, last of my Clan. I have been called by the nickname " Dancer of death". But my alias is "Elysium" and everyone in my country knows of my legend as a Highlander and its only just the beginning of my story. _


	2. Chapter 2 The Highlander with a claymore

**The Angel with a Claymore**

Bell Cranel'-POV

I am a long way from home and if I didn't have the Gaelic skill I would not be traveling as far as I have. Anyway, I've been in Orario for about two weeks and I'm starting to get use to it. I was walking through a tunnel on the 5th floor and I'm really disappointed by the monsters I've killed through the previous floors.

But, I did get some magic stones. Those monsters are really weak however, probably because my experience as a Highlander. I know its unfair for the rookies especially for the veterans but beggars can't be choosers. As soon as I reached the end of the tunnel I found a cliff and I came over to the edge to look down.'Maybe I should go back to the surface.' I thought to myself. As soon as I turned around a Minotaur confronted me and roared. I remembered my Guild adviser saying that Minotaur's are level 2 monsters in the 18th floor. Which means this could really be worth killing. I mean I do have enough valis from the gold I traded from the Guild. Which is enough to improve the place where my Familia and I live. But I need to buy food for us.

I reached for my Claymore "Áinle". I raised my weapon at the monster. It charged at me and I tightened my grip as it came near me. The Minotaur tried to grab me with his right hand and I sliced it with a vertical slice. The monster stumble in pain and gripped at its wound. I saw this as an opportunity and I thrusted Àinle into the Minotaur' stomach and it howled in pain. I lifted the beast with my sword over my head and launched the monster over a cliff. I turned to see where the Minotaur landed. 'Shit' I thought as I hooked Àinle back onto my back.

I climbed down the edge to where my kill has plummeted to its demise err! Where the stone was resting. I walked over to the shard. I saw the ash of the corpse signaling where it once laid, leaving only a magic stone. I picked it up and inspected my new item. It really looks big compared to the other stones I got. I couldn't help but think how a Minotaur would end up here the 5th floor.

'I think now is the time to head back.'

I thought to myself. I put the stone in my pouch along with the others. I climbed back up and to my surprise I met the most beautiful woman in my life, but her presence. It was so mature, so full of wisdom and an air of elegance, companied by a look of cunning.

Riviera' POV.

I have to find that Minotaur before it hurts someone. I heard a roar which is probably Minotaur. I ran to that direction which was already sounding with combat. 'Dam' I thought as I ran faster. It was not alone..duh, but thankfully it hadn't killed yet. It cornered another adventurer to a cliff. He wore a black shirt, black pants,light-weight armor, brown shin high boots, a red skirt which covers his left lap, a platinum ring on his left ring finger and he carries a large two handed sword on his back. I could tell he seems pretty muscular due to his ability to wield the great sword. He also reminds me of a rabbit because of his red eyes, pale skin and white hair and he looks.. dare I think.. "cute" too.

He doesn't look scared. But still scared or not I have to help him. He took out his sword and held it in both hands. Just as I was making my move I was wrong. He is not scared. He seemed to have experience with Minotaur' as he dealt quite well against the monster. His weapon I saw the Minotaur try to grab it but the boy sliced its hand and a strong thrust into its stomach after the first strike. I'm beginning to have questions for this boy, mostly because of his appearance, but also because of his ability to face such a monster. Granted I'm probably overthinking things, he could easily be a second class Adventurer or has dealt with Minotaur's before and knows how to fight them. But something tells me those are not the case. I was a bit surprised at seeing the boy toss the monster off his sword and over the cliff. I got the feeling he was equally surprised as well as he returned his rather large great sword back to his back and began to climb down. I walked over to the edge of the cliff. I began to walk twords the cliff but as soon as I made it I took a few steps back as I watched him rise up. 'Fast.' I thought as I didn't walk far, though looking down briefly I saw that the cliff was that far down, it was likely the trust from the sword killed the monster before it even hit the ground.

He looks very surprised that I was there, there was an awkward silence between us."Um, how long have been watching?" He was first to speak. I find it strange of how he sounds."Long enough that I saw the whole thing." I answered with a straight face."Oh right, He simply said while scratching his head.

"I apologize for your run in with that Minotaur, my Familia ran into a whole herd of them several floors down and we routed them. The one you faced was one of the last stragglers. I am glad you were unharmed."

I explained to him, which he returned by a look of realization.

"Ah THaNGk yōō fər the information." The boy said in a heavy accent. My... _Father_ dam him to hell. Limited my desire of knowledge for the world so this boy was a mystery to me.

"If you don't mind me asking, I am not Familiar with your accent, and is that a skirt?" I asked, a bit shamed with asking such a question with less. Decorum as it should have had.

"Of course! First It's not a skirt, my people call it a kilt and I'm form Scotia, thus mi accent." He answered.

"I see. I am sorry if I offended in my wording, I am not familiar with Scotia." I apologized.

"None taken." He responded.

"Again, I apologize for inadvertently putting you in danger, regardless of your skill." I say to the boy.

"No need for that, I was actually getting frustrated with the monsters any way. Oh and the names Bell Cranel and I'm from Scotia as I've already kinda mentioned." He introduced himself.

" Riveria Ljos Alf." I said and we introduced each other.

"Your the Vice captain for the Loki familia, the"Nine Hell, and the strongest mage in Orario?!"He was surprised about it.

"Yes, though the alias is over exaggerated."

"Well it was a pleasant meeting lady Riviera. But I have to go now, I wouldn't want my Familia worrying about me." He gave a soft smile and ran off.

I waved my goodbye and watched as he was leaving. I noticed that I haven't smiled like that for a very long time.

"An interesting boy." I said before I heard a voice behind me, it was my protege, Lefiya. She seemed worried.

"Lady Riviera! did you find the Minotaur?" She questioned me

"I did. But someone killed it before I did." I told her.

"Did you talk to the person who done it?"

she asked

"Yes I did."

"Did you ask the person's name?"

"He is a human named Bell Cranel." I said the name of the foreigner,

She was surprised that I talked with a human.

"Well good thing nothing bad happened, and good news is that was the last Minotaur, we're ready to head up to the surface, and lets not keep the others waiting."

We both went back to our party. I was still thinking about that boy or more precisely. His origins. I wondered if we would cross paths again. I was going to do some research on Scotia when I returned home.


End file.
